Memories  A sequel to Love Case
by cordelia25
Summary: If you forget the person you love, is it possible for your heart to remember? Join the SPR team as they tackle to solve a case about a shinobi and his love one. Will this case help Mai gain her memory back? Will Naru tell her what happened between them?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

Since many of you wanted me to continue "Love Case," I've decided to make a sequel.

So, here's the first chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Mai woke up bright and early this morning. For some good reason, she has a feeling that something good will happen that day. She took a shower, got dressed in a cute pink ruffled skirt partnered with a white button up fitted shirt with a peter pan collar and a loose white ribbon. She went to her small kitchen and had some tea and a slice of bread before turning on her small tv and sitting on a couch. While munching on her bread, she noticed that the time on the tv was almost noon and the time on her clock was six a.m. Her brown eyes widened in shock. She stood up and rushed to the kitchen to wash the cup that she used. She ran to her room, sprayed a sakura scented perfume, took her small cross-body pink bag with golden chains. Running out the door, she quickly slipped a white pair of flats and locked the door behind her. She ran down the street to a bus stop that'll take her at least 3 blocks from the SPR office. She saw the bus arrive at the stop and she was not even close. Gathering up all her strength, she ran after the bus when it left the bus stop.<p>

Naru waited impatiently for his secretary. She's 4 hours late, meaning he hasn't gotten his tea since he arrived. He was pacing in his office back and forth when he heard the door open and swung shut loudly. He knew it was her. He opened his office and saw his secretary panting by her desk. He noticed how she was dressed and he admired her looks, she was his ex-girlfriend anyway. Naru sighed and walked up to her.

"You're 4 hours 15 minutes and 47 seconds late" he said.

Mai didn't answer since she was still panting from all the running that she did. Once she caught up with her breath, she looked up to her boss and apologized.

"Gomen, Naru. My clock's battery died and I honestly thought it was 6 a.m."

"Too dumb to realize that before you went to bed last night?" he said coldly.

"Why you…!"

"Stop standing there and get me my tea" he ordered before he went back to his office. "JERK!" he heard her yell.

It was a long day for Mai since her boss gave her a lot of paperwork to do, a punishment for being 4 hours 15 minutes and 47 seconds late. She was in the middle of finishing up filing another folder when a woman came in. Mai hurried to aid and the woman and have her seated before calling her boss. The woman, who's about in her mid-50's wearing a business attire, eyed Mai as she went to get her boss. She has an evil smirk on her face and it disappeared as soon as Mai and her boss came out.

"Hi, My name is Hatake Kurenai" the woman introduced herself.

"Yes, I'm Shibuya Kazuya and these are my assistants, Taniyama Mai and Lin Koujo" he said.

Lin sat on a couch near Naru with his laptop while Mai prepared some tea.

"Now, what are you here for?" Naru asked.

"Well, you see… I own a small pension with a hot spring near Mt. Fuji and most of my visitor's been complaining about whispers at night in the hallway. They've also mentioned about seeing a woman who looked she's from the feudal era walking around the hot spring late at night" the woman started.

"I see, well it's not enough to have my whole team go all the way to Mt. Fuji for something this sm-" the woman cut Naru off and said, "Also, there's been people missing for a few days and turn up bruised and battered in their room without any memory of what happened to them, most happens to girls with brown hair. I don't know why but it's scaring my costumers away, I will pay extra to have your team do the work" she finished.

Mai handed the tea out, not hearing the last part and sat next to Naru. She noticed how he was thinking about the woman's case, thinking if they should take it or leave it. With a sigh, Naru came to his decision.

"We need a large room with a lot of outlets for a base. One room for three women, one room for three men, and a room for myself and Lin. Expect us to arrive there the day after tomorrow. You can leave the address and contact number to Mai" he said and left for his office. The lady smiled and handed Mai her business card with an evil look.

"I'll see you and your team there, Taniyama-san" she said and waved goodbye.

"What a creepy woman…" Mai thought. She went back to her desk and continued with her work. She found herself falling asleep after 5 minutes and she carefully moved aside the files to rest her head on the desk.

Mai's Dream…

"Where am I?" she asked. She looked around and saw nothing but pure blackness. She then heard footsteps coming her way. When she turned around she saw…

"Naru?" she asked.

The man in front of her gave her a questioning look.

"Stop looking at me like that, why are you in my dream?" asked again.

"Don't you know who I am?" he asked.

"You're my narcissistic boss, Naru" she told him.

"Did you lose your memory or something, Mai?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact I did and that was a few months ago, you should know that because you were there when it happened" she informed him.

"Oh… yeah… I was" he lied.

"Anyway, what am I doing here? Why are you here?"

"Well, I have to show you what's your new case is about"

"Oh really? How's that?" she asked as if she doesn't believe him.

In an instant, the scenery changed. She was now standing in a forest and she can see Mt. Fuji from there. She looked around and found nobody but 'Naru.' "Ok, where are we?" she asked. "Wait and see, Mai. You're going to have to tell me what you learn in this dream once you wake up because it will help the case" he said. Mai nodded in reply and wait for something to happen.

After a couple of minutes, she saw a woman with a long brown hair wearing a feudal era clothing. She was barefooted with a small basket on her hand full of herbs. Mai followed the woman to her destination. The woman's eyes widened and she hid behind a tree. Mai wondered why so she looked up ahead. About 20 yards away was a gigantic tree and there was a man leaning against it. The man was wearing a black pants tied by a white sash, his top a v-neck long sleeved shirt with a fishnet undershirt. Half of his face was covered by a mask and the rest was covered by his dark hair. Mai noticed the woman advanced to the seemingly unconscious man. She knelt in front of him and tried to wipe away the strand of hair that was cover his face. The woman was shocked when the man held her hand before she could even touch his hair. He was looking directly into her deep brown eyes and she was staring at his blue eyes.

The man pushed the woman away as he tried to stand up with the help of the tree. Mai noticed how the man held his left side of the abdomen. 'He must be injured' Mai thought. The woman watched the man slid down after his knees buckled on him. Without any hesitation, the woman took her basket with her and carefully walk back to the man. "I help the healer in my village…" the woman told the man, he just stared at her, thinking if he should trust the woman or not. "I can help you heal if you are wounded" she assured him. Hesitantly, the man pulled his shirt up and revealed his injury, there was a kunai stuck on his abdomen. 'A shinobi?' Mai thought. The scenery then changed, she was now in a small village.

Mai saw the woman being dragged in the middle of the village, she was bruised and scratched. She wasn't fighting the old man who was dragging her, she was letting him drag her. Once in the middle, the man held the woman up by her hair, making her wince.

"This wench has been seen talking to a shinobi! She's a spy from another village!" the old man announced to the villagers.

"I am… not a spy" the woman muttered.

"Then explain why you were with the shinobi!" one of the villager yelled.

The woman didn't answer.

"See! She cannot answer. Death will be her punishment unless she brings the shinobi to us"

The woman was dropped on the ground, making her wince after she fell hard on her right ankle.

"Bring us the shinobi, Hideyoshi Kinuye, and we'll let you live" the old man told the girl before a couple of well-built man dragged her to the forest.

Mai followed the woman, she was limping her way to the huge tree from before. When she arrived, Mai saw the man from earlier waiting for her. "Kinuye, you are late" the man said. He then noticed her state. He rushed to her and carefully carried her to the tree. "Run, Kawanari…" she whispered. "What? What are you talking about, Kinuye?" the man asked.

"They want you, the villagers…. They want you dead"

"I'm not leaving without you, Kinuye" the man argued.

"Please, I'll be alright… Just leave now before they find us" Kinuye begged.

"I told you before, I'm not leaving without you" Kawanari carried Kinuye bridal style and leaped on to a branch when he heard some rustling by the bushes. Looking down below him, he saw a group of villagers carrying bows and arrows with them.

"She was here!" one of the villagers said.

"She must have met with the shinobi, she won't be far, let's scout" the other one said.

Kawanari jumped from tree to tree until they reached a hot spring near Mt. Fuji. She carefully put the sleeping woman down and checked the surroundings.

Mai watched the man care for the woman, she can see how much he loves her. She also wondered how much time has passed since they met until now. But before any more information was gathered, she woke up from her dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is up! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Mai informed her boss about the dream she had. He took it in account and listed some of the details. For some reason, she felt like something doesn't feel right. Before she left her boss' office, she turned towards him and asked, "Say, Naru… Did something important happened before I lost my memories?" Naru looked at her and sighed, "No, nothing important." Mai nodded and left.<p>

The team arrived at the pension and Mai couldn't help but gawked at the beautiful view. Behind the small pension was a beautiful view of Mt. Fuji. "It's so beautiful here!" she cheered. Her small happiness was cut short when her boss ordered her to take out the equipments on the van. "Mai, I don't pay you to look stupid in front of the pension. Go get the equipments and set them up." Before she could reply, the rest of the team arrived. Bou-san and Ayako came out of the car arguing followed by John, Yasuhara, and Masako. Naru gave them a look when the woman who inquired them was walking towards the loud group. "Kurenai-san" Naru started. The woman studied the group with an annoyed face, "I hope that you're group will solve this problem, if not, I'm not paying a single yen." She motioned for the group to follow so she can show them their rooms and the base.

After a long day of setting up cameras and taking temperature of each room, Ayako decided to go to the hot spring to relieve some stress and relax her muscles. "Oi, I'm going to the hot spring, anyone else wants to come?" she asked. Mai's head shot up and eyes filled with happiness as she nod in reply. Nobody else answered as they were too busy sleeping or reading a book, except for Masako, who was too busy drooling over John. Mai and Ayako went to their rooms to grab their stuff before heading to the hot spring. It was a beautiful night, the sky was clear and all you can see was the stars and a full view of Mt. Fuji. Both girls went in the water and relax themselves, not bothering to say a word. Unknown to them, a pair of red eyes were watching their movements.

"Ahhhh… This feels great, don't you think so Mai?" Ayako asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah… I finally get to relax" Mai answered as she slip in deeper. Mai was bothered by something and Ayako can tell it by her face. "Something wrong, Mai?"

"Huh? Oh, no… I'm just thinking about something"

"Yeah? About what?"

Mai took a deep breath before telling Ayako about her dream and the question she asked her boss. Ayako in return listened to her talk about it. She wanted to tell Mai about Naru and her relationship before the incident and what happened between them, but Ayako knew that she's not in the place or the right person to tell her that. "It feels like he's hiding something from me" Mai added. "Well, you know him. He's cold and tends to keep things to himself, he'll eventually tell you" Ayako answered and at the same time thinking, 'I hope he'll tell you.'

"The woman in my dream, she was beautiful but I know that something happened to her, my guts tells me so" Mai said to no one in particular. "Maybe the guy killed her?" Ayako said in an asking tone. "That's impossible, in my dream, the way he looked at her… I can tell that he cared for her deeply, like he loves her."

"Mai, we're not going to find out until you have another dream, you know that, so don't assume yet" Ayako informed Mai. She nodded in reply. The girls relaxed again but it was shortened when Mai felt something eerie. She looked towards Ayako, she seemed relaxed and nothing's bothering her. Mai looked around the surrounding but found nothing suspicious. She tried relaxing again as she leaned on the smooth rock behind. Mai's face was halfway in the water, eyes closed, but when she opened them she saw two piercing red eyes staring at her from under the water. Before she could react, she was pulled under the water, alerting Ayako.

Ayako was disturbed by a gargling sound, she opened her eyes and saw Mai being dragged underwater. 'That's impossible, it's only 3 feet deep' she thought. She then saw a pair of red eyes and knew that it has to be the ghost. "Mai!" she yelled. She tried chanting her mantra but she was pushed against the bamboo wall out of the water. She landed with a loud thud, knocking her unconscious.

Back at the base, Naru was getting worried about the two girls, it's been 2 hours since they left. He was teased by Yasuhara and Bou-san, telling him that he's worried about his ex-girlfriend but he simply countered with a simple excuse, "Mai needs to make my tea." That happened for an hour until Lin, who was observing the cameras with the headphones on. His eyes widened when he heard a voice calling for Mai. He knew that something was wrong because the tone was very alert and worried. He looked at Naru and Naru instantly knew that something happened. He dropped his book and ran out the door quickly, followed by Lin and the rest. He ran down the hallway, the stairs, and out the back door to the hot spring. He saw Mai clawing her way on the rocks to help herself get out of the water but something was pulling underneath with a stronger force. Bou-san noticed Ayako's unconscious form on the side, he carefully covered her naked form with his jacket. Lin whistled and his shiki came into the rescue. Naru went in the water to help Mai. When he got to her, he almost panicked when he noticed that she wasn't breathing. He looked around for Ayako and saw her unconscious.

Carefully, he got of the water carrying Mai and gently put her down. He tilted her head and started giving her CPR. He did it twice before Mai turned to her side and coughed out water. Naru took his jacket off and covered her naked body. He noticed a bruise starting to form on Mai's ankle that shaped like a pair of hands. Carefully, he picked her up bridal style, not caring that his precious assistant was half conscious. "N-Naru?" she whispered. "Shhh… just relax" he soothed. He followed Bou-san, who was carrying Ayako to the designated room for the ladies. After Bou-san tended to Ayako's need he left the room and went to the base to help Lin. Naru, on the other hand stayed with Mai. He tucked her in, brushing strands of hair away from her face. He never felt so worried before, is it because he still loves her or is it because of she dies nobody can make tea for him anymore? Naru settled for the first one, he loves her, there's no doubt about that but the way he acted at the restaurant with his parents months ago, seeing her crying and hurting, made him realized that he's not the one for her. He laid down beside her, hugging her small form and after a few minutes he fell asleep. Little did he know that 2 pairs of eyes were watching him.

'I knew it! He still loves her!' Ayako thought.

*small giggle* from Masako.

* * *

><p>Reviews?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the super late update!

Here's the next chapter, not much going on but I hope you like it!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Mai's POV…<p>

I woke up inside a black… I don't know, it's some sort of space but all I see is black. I heard footsteps coming but I don't from where. When I turned around, I saw Naru. He looked different, younger than what he actually looks like when I'm awake, if I'm dreaming right now that is. He held his hand out and I gladly took it. I know he's going to show me something that will help with the case, I know it, my heart tells me so. We kept walking and walking until I saw a light up ahead. When we got there, I found myself standing in front of a hut. It was medium sized, big enough for a family. "What's going on?" I asked Naru. "Just watch," he said and so I did.

A woman came out from the hut, I remembered her from my last dream. Her name was Kinuye. She looked older from the last time I saw her and her stomach is bigger. "She's pregnant?" I asked. I looked at Naru and he nodded. I saw the woman smiling and waving at someone from the woods, I followed her gaze and found the man from my previous dream as well. "Kawanari…" I whispered. He went to her and gave her a smell peck on the lips and rubbed her belly. "How's farming?" Kinuye asked. "Oh, it's great! Who knew the land near the valley was this fertile" the man answered. They entered the hut together and I didn't know what happened after that because Naru didn't let me go in. We waited for a couple of minutes outside when a group of people, not just people, they look like warriors coming out from the woods. "Naru… what are they going to do? They're not going to kill them are they?" I asked, hoping that the couple will be safe. He didn't answer. I watched as the warriors attacked the house, I heard Kinuye screaming and Kawanari telling her to run.

The scene changed and I found myself by the hot spring, the same hot spring that Ayako and I were at the last time I remembered. Kinuye came out of the woods, bleeding. She was running for her life and for her baby's life as well. I heard a couple of men behind her and I knew she heard them too when I saw her face panicked. She tripped on a small rock, landing on her belly. She cried in pain. I wanted to help her but Naru held me back. "There's nothing you can do, Mai" he told me. Two men came out of the woods and saw Kinuye on the ground, she was bleeding, a miscarriage most likely. She was shaking when the two men, who looked like they were in their forties, came on her side. One of them pounced at her and ripped her clothes away. "Stop! Please… stop!" she screamed. The man didn't stop. The next thing I saw was the man entering her private part. I looked away because I couldn't help watching her suffer. Tears run down from my eyes as I heard her calling out for help. Naru hugged me, shielding me away from the horrible sight as I cried on his chest.

When I heard nothing, I turned around, and the scene in front me broke my heart. Kinuye was on the ground, naked. Her hands were above her head, her eye were empty. There was blood on the ground just between her thighs and she wasn't moving. The two men carried her and dumped her on the hot spring, one of them jumped after her and held her head under the water. "No!" I cried. It was a futile cry since I know that there's nothing I can do. Naru tugged at me and said, "It's time to wake up, I'll see you later."

Normal POV…

Mai woke up with tears on her cheeks. She tried to get up from the bed but found herself trapped under… 'An arm?' she thought. She looked up and saw her boss' pale face, sleeping soundly. 'He looks so peaceful and angelic' she thought. She tried to move again but this time Naru pulled her closer, making her use his chest as a pillow. She can hear Naru's steady breath and heartbeat. 'He's still sleeping? What time is it?' Mai tried looking around but found it difficult. When she heard someone rustling from the other side of the door, she pretended to sleep.

"They're still sleeping, Mo-" Ayako was shocked when she opened the door and saw the two sleeping too close to each other. Mai, using Naru's chest as a pillow, while Naru was using Mai as a body pillow. "Give me your phone" Mai heard Ayako whispered to her Bou-san. Ayako giggled when she took the picture knowing that Mai would blush when she sees it. Without another word, the two adults left to tell the others that Naru and Mai were still sleeping.

Mai heard Naru sighed and snuggled closer to her, making her blush and speed up her heartbeat. She almost yelped when Naru moved his hand just inches above her butt. She was now a little loose so she tried to sit up. When she managed to sit up, Naru's hand was just an inch from her womanhood. 'If I could kill him, I will, but he signs my paycheck' Mai thought. When she moved again, Naru forcefully pulled her towards him, making her land on top of him. Her eyes widened when she saw that she was just inches from kissing him and that he was wide awake. She stared at his beautiful eyes as he stared at hers. Neither of them moved because 1) they both like their position or 2) they're afraid that one move will end up making them kiss each other. Mai was about to move but the door opened and both her and Naru looked towards it. By the door was the whole SPR team with shocked faces. Lin tried to mask his face but it was obvious. "I think we interrupted something" Yasuhara started. "Yes, I think we did, we'll give you… 20 minutes" Bou-san said with a giggle. "Make than an hour, who knows, they might need more time" Yasu told them. Before anyone could add another sentence, a book was thrown just above their heads, making them run away for their lives. Mai sat up, straddling Naru, while he was leaning on the headboard. "It's too risky for you to use PK" Mai warned him. "That wasn't- How did you know?" Naru asked, surprised. Mai thought about for a while before answering, "I don't know, I just know it?" she said. Mai then realized their position and blushed deep red. "I… I'm going to the bathroom" she said quickly and got off of him. When Mai was inside the bathroom, Naru smiled and shook his head. He liked the idea of waking up and finding her on top of him. 'Maybe things will work out, even without her memory' he thought. He shook his head and got out of bed and waited for Mai to finish. 'This is going to be a long day' he thought when he remembered the looks that everyone gave them. He sighed again and another smile as he thought about Mai's face inches away from him. 'Work first. Work first' he mentally told himself. When he was about to knock on the bathroom door for Mai to hurry up, he heard her scream. Without another word, he kicked the door open and found Mai…

* * *

><p>Oh no! What happened to Mai?<p>

Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys!

Here's the next chapter and it's a little bit longer than the usual. I'll be updating Lost Princess and Someone Like You pretty soon, keep your heads up for that.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Naru busted the door open, hoping that Mai was alright. "Mai!" he called. Right on the corner of the shower stall was Mai, wet and naked. She was staring at the wall across from her. He noticed that she was shivering even though it wasn't that cold inside. "Mai…?" he whispered. He heard footsteps outside the door and knew that the team will be there soon. Mai didn't respond to him, she just stared at the wall. He took the towel from a rack covered her lithe form. Mai almost jumped away from him when she felt his touch. Carefully, Mai looked at the person touching her shoulder. "N-naru?" she whispered. Naru nodded and covered her with the towel. He assisted her back to the bedroom where the others were waiting.<p>

Ayako rushed to her, taking Naru's place. "Are you alright?" she asked. Ayako sat her down on the bed where Bou-san was waiting. "Naru-bou didn't do anything to you, right?" he asked. Mai shook her head and hugged the towel closer. Ayako then noticed her state of undress and ushered the boys out. "Mai, you can tell me anything" Ayako said as she took a new set of clothes from her luggage. "I saw Naru… he… he… was dying…." Mai sobbed. Ayako's eyes widened and hushed the girl. "That's not going to happen, Mai, Naru can take care of himself, you know that" Ayako comforted. Mai nodded. "Well, why don't you get dressed and I'll make some tea for you, ok?" Ayako said. Mai nodded and got dressed. "I'll meet you at base with the rest" Ayako added as she closed the door and left to go to the base.

Mai got dressed and when she was done, she sat on the bed and remembered what she saw when she was taking a shower.

Flashback:

Mai got inside the stall, turned the shower on, adjusting it to a warm temp before starting to wash herself. Feeling the water hit her skin, she closed her eyes and sighed. Once she opened them, a white figure was staring back at her with blood red eyes. Mai gasped when her vision changed. She was standing near the hot spring, Naru just a few feet in front of her with his hand out to his side trying to protect her. "Naru, stop! You'll get hurt!" Mai called. "I'd rather die than see you get hurt, Mai" he answered and looked back at her. "Naru…" she whispered. He gave her a small reassuring smile but it disappeared like a bubble when he felt a hold against his neck and he was lifted. "Naru!" Mai called. She tried to help him but she was pushed back by a force. "Naru!" she kept calling out. Naru struggled against the force that was choking him in midair but all his attempts were futile. "M..ai" he whispered before he blacked. The last thing he heard was Mai's voice calling out his name. "NARU!"

Mai watched as Naru's limp body fell to the ground. There was no sign of movement, not even his chest that could indicate that he was breathing. "N-N-Naru…" Mai whispered. She noticed his pale face getting paler by the minute. Tried going to him but once again she was pushed back. "Please… let me go" she begged. Her eyes widened when Naru's body was lifted from the ground then thrown like a rag doll back on to the ground. "No!"

End of Flashback:

Mai snapped back to reality when she felt someone's presence by the door. She looked towards it and found Naru carrying a cup of tea. "Mai…" he whispered. Mai then felt a tear dropped on her hand and she immediately wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, you were probably waiting for some tea" she apologized before getting up on the bed and walking towards him. "Don't worry about it, here" he said, handing her the cup of tea. "Thanks…" she murmured. She sat on her bed again, this time with Naru beside her. She was looking at the tea on her hand, still thinking about her vision. "Mai, what did you see?" he asked. "It was just a… ghost" she lied. "A ghost? That's it?" he asked, knowing that Mai was lying. "Yeah, I was just surprised. I mean I was taking a shower and pop goes the ghost. How would you feel when a ghost suddenly came out of nowhere while you're taking a shower?" mumbled. "Alright, well everyone's waiting for you. When you're ready go to the base and I'll let you know what we're dealing with" he said and left.

Base…

Everyone was waiting for Mai, hoping that she was alright. They all know how sensitive the girl was but they've never seen her this shaken up before. "Are you sure Mai's alright?" Bou-san asked the leader. "She's fine, Takigawa-san, she'll be here when she's ready" Naru answered without looking up from his book. As if on cue, Mai entered the base with a tray of freshly brewed hot tea. "Jou-chan!" Bou-san cheered. He wanted to hug her tightly but he couldn't because of the tray of tea on her hands. "Sorry for making you guys worry, here, I made some tea" she said and handed everyone a cup of tea. Once everyone was settled, they all looked up at Naru, waiting for him to discuss about the case. On cue, he closed his book and looked up at the SPR team. "We are dealing with multiple entities in this place, according to Hara-san, there's a female entity and 3 males" he started. 'Female? Could it be Kinuye?' Mai thought. "Unfortunately, there's no history about this hot spring that is recorded past 1905, therefore, limiting the sources needed to solve this case" he added. Mai wanted to cut him off and tell him her dreams but decided to do it later. "So, we'll exorcise each room in the inn and outside. Takigawa-san, Brown-san, and Matsuzaki-san please prepare yourselves. We will do it tonight" he finished. They all nodded and left to get themselves ready.

"Naru, I need to tell you something" Mai started. Naru looked at her and motioned for her to continue. But before she could say another word, all the lights inside the inn suddenly turned off. "Everyone alright?" Yasu asked. They all answered in unison except for Naru and Lin. "Ow" Mai said as she tripped over something. "Watch yourself," she heard, probably from her boss. They then all felt the temperature in the room to drop quickly, announcing the presence of an entity. Lin's shiki was ready but before he could do anything/whistle, they heard Mai gave a yelp and a loud thud. "Mai!" they all called out. There was no answer. There was another thud and another and another with a variety of things breaking. "Mai" Naru called. The lights turned on and the group found themselves in a messy room. All their equipments were broken. The monitors were on the floor with each screen broken. But all their attention was towards the brown haired girl who was bleeding from her head. "Mai!" Naru ran to her, who was laying by the door, not moving. "Lin, call the ambulance" Naru ordered. Ayako knelt next to Naru and examined Mai's injury. "She may have a concussion and a few stitches with bruising on her body…" she told him. Naru cradled Mai carefully, as if she was a fragile glass that'll break any second. He wiped the blood from her face with his handkerchief, ignoring the looks the team was giving him.

'Damn it' he cursed to himself. He wasn't able to protect Mai, the love of his life. That's another proof that he's not the right man for her. For the second time or maybe third, who know how many, he let her get hurt when he promised that he'll protect her from anything. 'I'm sorry, Mai, I'm so sorry.'

Mai's dream (Mai's POV)…

I woke up in this void, again, but this time it feels like whatever I'm about to see is not related to the case. For some reason I felt relieved but then I remembered that I need to dream in order to solve the case. I was confused about my feelings but all was forgotten when I felt a sudden push on my body and I ended up in a restaurant. I saw myself sitting on a table with Naru and an older couple. I didn't know who they were but they seemed so kind. Why was he giving me one of his infamous death glare? And did he just call the beautiful mother? Is that his parents? But I've never met his parents. I saw myself go to the lavatory but my instincts told me to focus on Naru and his parents.

"_Noll, you could be nicer to her. She's your girlfriend" his mother said. _

Naru will never be nice to me, he's a jerk and he'll always will be, right? I hope so but for some reason it feels like I'm attracted to him, deep inside.

"_You weren't suppose to find out until I bring her to England next month" Naru replied. _

Find out what? Is he hiding something from me? I'm lost. Is he leaving again? This dream is so confusing, I'm not used to this.

"_Now or next month doesn't matter, Noll, she's a nice lady and the way you're treating her is disrespectful" his mother lectured him. "I can't change who I am, mother, believe it or not. Besides, everyone just forced me to confess to her at the first place. She wouldn't even be my girlfriend if they didn't. You two wouldn't be here and everything will be just the way they are. Me ordering my assistant to get me tea without you two in the picture" he plainly answered and stood up to leave. _

Did he just say girlfriend? I'm his girlfriend in my dream… I'm his girlfriend in my dream! Wow! I'm his girlfriend! Then I saw myself a few feet away, I looked heart broken. I felt it, the feeling of someone when they have their heart broken. Why am I feeling it? It's just a dream.

I saw myself ran out, I was about to follow myself but the scenery changed. I now found myself under a gazebo with Naru. We were having dinner? I'm lost. First we're a couple, then we fought, sort of, and now we're dating. What is going on? I'm so confused right now.

"_Simply because I want my parents to meet the love of my life" he answered her as he took a sip of the sparkling wine._

Who's the love of his life? Is it Masako?

"_Oh" I replied, but something kicked in. 'Did he just say the love of his life?' I thought. _

I'm really slow. Is that the reason why Naru never saw me as more than an assistant?

"_L-love of your life?" I asked him, now I was totally confused. _

"_Yes. Taniyama Mai is the woman I love" he looked at me and gave me a smile, the smile that I only see in my dreams._

"_Naru, I- I don't know what to say.." I told him honestly._

If Naru tells me that now, I'd be speechless. It's so unlike him. But this dream is actually really good. I might enjoy this.

"_You don't have to answer now, Mai, I'll give you time to think about it since I've been horrible to you since day 1" he explained to me. He stood and walked towards me, I also stood up and faced him._

"_That's not it, Naru, I love you, believe me. But you loving me is just- just-"_

"_Just what?"_

"_Just so unlike you. I mean I would expect for you to love someone like Masako-chan or someone who has the same interests or someone who's very intellectual or someone-" I kept blabbering about nonsense and Naru just kissed me to stop me from talking and also to prove that he means what he said. _

I can feel his lips on my lips the moment he kissed me. It's so soft and relaxing. Is this how it feels like to kiss Naru's lips? I'm curious.

Suddenly, I was pulled away from the scenery and I was back in this empty void. I turned around and found Naru. I blushed, I think, because when I saw him I thought about the kiss. It's so inappropriate because he's my boss! What is wrong with me? "Mai" he started. "Yeah?"

"I'm not Naru" he said. He's kidding right? He's Naru, but the younger version, like when he was just on his teens. Like he's just 15. "Stop joking, I know you're Naru" I said. He gave me this serious glare before he spoke again. "I'm his dead twin brother, Eugene Davis, or Gene for short." Wait… What did he just say? Twin? Dead? What is going on?

"I know this is hard to process, Mai, but what you saw earlier is not a dream. It's a part of your memory. Remember the case… well of course you don't remember it since you lost your memory, but case you took before this case caused you to lose your memory" he started. "Huh? What? I know I lost my memory during one of our case but I don't see any connection" I said.

"You lost your memory because you protected my idiotic brother. You two were a couple until the argument from the restaurant. After that, you only went to the case because I begged you" he added.

"So you mean, Naru's been lying to me all this time? And you were lying to me?" I said.

"Yes and yes, but it's for your own good. Well, in my case it is but I don't know why my brother didn't tell you the truth" he added again.

"Me… Naru… couple… fight… case… lose memory…" I said to nobody. Then something woke up from the back of my mind and before I knew it I was opening my eyes.

End of dream (Normal POV)…

Mai was in the hospital for 3 days and she hasn't woken up yet. Everyone was worried about her well being, especially Naru. One beautiful morning, Naru and the team were visiting Mai, everyone felt something that they should be there because they felt like something was going to happen.

Around noon, Mai showed a sign of waking up. Her eyes started fluttering and before everyone knew it, she opened her eyes gently and slowly, trying to adjust her eyes from the light. "Mai…" she heard. She closed her eyes again and opened them up, this time on the full scale. Around her was the team, surrounding the bed. The closest to her was Naru…

'Naru…' that thought brought back a lot of memories from her dream and from the back of her mind. Before she knew it, she slapped him across his face as tears flowed down her cheeks. "Liar" she said in a cold tone with anger.

"Mai…" was all he could say.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews from the previous chapters guys!<p>

Also, the italics are from the Love Case chapter 7 and 8 if you're lost. They're flashbacks in a dream...

Anyway, thanks!

Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

I apologize for not updating this for a long time. I've been busy and I actually put "Lost Princess" before this. But here's the next chapter!

Short but I hope it's enough to satisfy you

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Everyone was beyond shock when Mai slapped Naru, except for the two ladies, Ayako and Masako. Naru didn't move, he knew that something was off. "How could you?" Mai started. "How could you lie to my face all this time?! Acting like nothing happened?!" She yelled. She took whatever was on the side table and threw it to the accused man. He easily dodged it. "I had my reasons" he replied. "Mai…" Ayako said, trying to calm her down. "Don't! I need explanations! I need to know why he hid it from me?!" she explained to Ayako. At this time, Masako and John went out to get the doctor. "Tell me!" she yelled again. Naru was speechless, he wouldn't let any living soul know that he did it because he wanted to keep her by his side. He knew that the moment she finds out the truth, she'll leave him.<p>

"Stop being a cold-hearted jerk and tell me!" she demanded and threw a pillow at him.

"You want an answer? I did it because… I can't find an assistant who makes great tea like you" he lied. Mai knew he lied as well.

"Liar! Just tell me the truth!"

Masako and John returned with a doctor and two nurses. Mai was thrashing around and throwing things at the dark haired boy. They decided to sedate her because her actions could harm herself as well. The moment Mai fell asleep, all eyes were on Naru.

"You should've told her the truth" Masako told him.

"It's my business and what I do with it is not of your concern" he replied coldly.

"It's not?! Jou-chan was hurt! She's still hurting, not physically but emotionally" Takigawa explained to the idiotic scientist.

"Well then, you are all welcome to explain her everything" he told them and left.

The moment he left the room, he called a nearby inn to stay for the night, knowing that the others wouldn't want him around. On the way there, he thought about what he said. He knew that the lie he told Mai would hurt her, but being an idiot he thought that it'll be so much better than telling her the truth.

Mai was discharged from the hospital two days after she woke up. The doctors didn't find any signs of malfunction her body but advised her to relax. When they returned to the pension they saw Naru already waiting for them by the door. Mai walked past him without another glance while the others chit chat their way to the base. Once there, Naru gave them the orders for the day, except for Mai. So, Mai tagged along Ayako and John taking temperatures at each room. When they passed the hot spring, Mai stopped and starred at it. The first one to notice was Ayako, she called out for Mai down the hallway, "Mai." Instead of replying, Mai took a step forward, going near the waters. Both Ayako and John ran after her. When they turned, they saw her face to face with a brown haired figure. The figure was beautiful but after it noticed their presence, she turned bloody. Mai snapped out her gaze and turned to the others with a worried expression, "Run!" she yelled.

* * *

><p>How was it? I know you guys want to kill me with the cliffys but it makes you want to read more...?<p>

lol

Anyway,

Reviews? Comments? Suggestions? Questions? Corrections?

Massive thank you!

Oh! I might start a new fanfic soon... It won't be Ghost Hunt but I'm leaning towards Inuyasha... It'll be inspired by Ed Sheeran's "The A Team" and One Direction's "Moments." Posted right after I finish "Lost Princess" so watch for that :)


	6. Chapter 6

I finally updated! Sorry for not updating this for a while. I've been busy with my studies and wedding planning. My niece spent her Spring break here in Manchester and saw One Direction. I've never heard a girl scream so loud, did I mention she's only two years younger than me?

Anyway, ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Mai was running behind Ayako and John. The hallway was shaking and everything on it was falling. Mai can feel the entity behind her, chasing them. She felt something different, as if there were more than one. She risked at taking a quick glance behind her and saw two entity. By the time she turned, she tripped on something and fell. Ayako turned and saw Mai trying to get up, John tried going back for her, but a force pushed him to Ayako and they hit the wall with a thud, knocking them out.<p>

Meanwhile, Naru and Lin were watching the monitors. Everything was normal, no ruckus or anything. He was still mentally debating on telling Mai the truth, but he knows that she will not listen because of her stubbornness. He sighed and turned when Bou-san entered. "Where's Ayako, John, and Jou-chan?" he asked. That was when Naru noticed that the trio were still somewhere in the pension. He looked at his watch and realized that it's been more than half hour since they left, it doesn't take 20 minutes to finish the whole pension. He stood up and straightened his shirt before leaving the base in search of the trio, Lin and Bou-san followed while Masako stayed. Naru walked two hallways and when he turned a corner, he saw Ayako and John slumped on the ground. Bou-san rushed to their side and checked them. Naru looked at the camera positioned at the other end of the hallway pointed at them. 'Impossible, I've been watching the monitors and nothing showed up,' he thought. He then noticed that Mai was missing and nowhere to find.

"Ughh," Ayako opened her eyes and suddenly yelled, "Mai! Where's Mai?"

Bou-san shook his head and helped her get up. John followed. "Take them back to the base," Naru ordered. Bou-san nodded and ushered John and Ayako back to base. "Noll?" Lin said. Naru turned and showed him a small pieced of wood with a spatter of blood on it. "You do know that we've hit a dead end on this case without Mai," Lin informed. "Yes, I do, but that does not mean we stop. Have Yasuhara dig up everything about this house in the library or the archive in the city," Naru ordered. He left the hallway, leaving it in a mess and went back to the base.

Ayako and John told Naru what happened earlier. He showed the tape from the hallway and there was nothing on it. The hallway looked decent before the entities chased them, Ayako, John, and Mai didn't even show up in the camera. "That's impossible!" Ayako said. "What are we dealing with in this pension? Entities does not do that or ghosts," she added. Naru stood up and left, nobody knew where he went until he called Lin.

"I can't see you in any of the monitors," Lin said.

A few seconds later, "Now?"

Lin looked at the monitors and saw Naru, "I see you."

Naru went back to the base and told them what he found out, "Someone paused the cameras, therefore the feeds were stuck in the same scene." They all gave him a confused look, asking for more details. "It means someone paused it to stop us for seeing what's happening around the house. I want Bou-san and Ayako to create seals for the cameras and tag it to them. John and Masako, accompany them. Lin, call Yasuhara, he's probably still in the library since this morning. Tell him to go back to Tokyo and search the archives," Naru said before sitting down and opening a folder. To everyone, he seemed calm, but deep inside he's worried about Mai's being.

With Mai…

She woke up inside a dark hut. She stood up, but winced and realized that she must have twisted her ankle. She limped towards the door or she assumed was the door. When she got there she didn't find any doorknob. "What's going on?" she asked herself. She then felt that the temperature was dropping rapidly. "Naru!" she screamed. She can see her breath even with the darkness. A silhouette appeared before her, it didn't do anything to her, but stayed a couple of feet in front of her. She wasn't sure if she was imagining it, but before she blacked out, she saw that the silhouette looked like the girl from her dreams and that she kind a looks like her. Her last thoughts were about Naru…

With the rest of the team…

He felt it, Mai calling for him. He looked around the base and found the team busying themselves with whatever. He looked at his watch and noticed that it was getting late. He sighed and left the room. The others didn't noticed that he left, except for Lin, who kept watch at the monitors. Naru walked around the house, mostly along the almost destroyed hallway. He examined every inch of the hallway, but found nothing. He then found himself walking out to the hot springs, but there was nothing there. He then felt a tug on his heart and found himself running back to the base. "Get a flashlight and follow me," he ordered. Everyone stared at him for a second before they grabbed a flashlight and followed. They went behind the hot springs, down the hill and into the woods.

"Where are we going?" Ayako asked as she tried not to trip on some branches.

"I don't know, but we should just follow him," Bou-san answered.

Naru stopped and looked at everyone, "Split up into two and look for something suspicious, if nothing seems right, head back to the base immediately." The group nodded and left in pairs, Ayako with Bou-san, John and Masako, Lin and Naru. They searched for hours even though they don't really know what they're searching for. After a couple of more hours, Masako gasped when she saw something beyond the trees.

"What is it?" John asked.

"She's in there" she answered.

John nodded and contacted the others and informed them of their position. Masako and John walked towards the object and ended up in a clearing. On the other side was an abandoned hut. They cautiously walked towards it and noticed that there was no windows, the place where the door was supposed to be was gone, it was re-placed by a chunk of wood. "Mai?" Masako called before feeling the coldness seep out from the inside. "John, it's freezing inside… Where are they?" she asked.

"They're on their way," he answered.

After a couple more minutes, Naru and Lin emerged running from the trees. Bou-san and Ayako went back to get tools after John informed them of the situation. Naru tried kicking the chunk of wood, but there was no damage done. "Mai!" he called out, no answer. "Are you positive she's in there?" he asked. Masako just nodded. They then heard a thud from the inside followed by a couple more. Naru was frantically kicking the hut, hoping that a hole would somehow appear. Bou-san and Ayako arrived with an axe. After hacking at the wood for several minutes, it finally gave. Naru was the first one to enter with his flashlight, he looked around for a second before his lights landed on a limp figure on the opposite side of the hut. He rushed to her side and noticed her pale complexion and blue lips. "Call an ambulance, quickly" he ordered while taking his jacket off and covering her with it. He then noticed her forehead bleeding, a few scratches, and a swollen ankle.

'What did you get yourself into…?' he thought.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think?<p>

Thank you for patience!

Reviews? Comments? Suggestions? Corrections?

Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

I apologize for the incredibly late update. I have been busy with my classes and being a wife. I recently graduated with a Master's degree and now work as a Physical Therapist. But anyway, hope you guys like this short chapter. Have fun!

* * *

><p>Mai was in an induced coma due to her injuries. She lost a lot of blood, few broken ribs, her left wrist was broken, and her right ankle was sprained. After the incident, Naru spent all of his time trying to figure out everything about the case to finish it. Ayako was hurt a couple of days after Mai was admitted to the hospital. She was doing room temperatures with John when she was suddenly dragged out to the springs and tossed to a nearby boulder. She bruised her back and since been on bed rest. Masako followed almost the same fate, but Bou-san felt the presence of the ghost before it attacked. Naru, Yasuhara, and Lin narrowed the culprits down to 4 people, Kinuye, Kawanari, and two unnamed ghosts haunting the place. The only problem they were having was trying to figure out who's harming the people, without Mai's dream they were stuck.<p>

A week passed by and a pair of brown eyes were examining the white ceiling of the hospital. She felt horrible, her whole body ached and she felt like someone's drilling in her head. She turned to her left and saw an empty chair, but there was book on the side table. She tried looking for the button to call the nurse or the doctor. Before she could press the button after finding it, someone entered the room.

"Mai, you're up" the voice said. She looked at the person and saw her boss. She smiled and wanted to say something, but her throat was too dry making it hard for her to speak. Naru understood and called for the doctor. A few minutes later, an old man with gay hair and white lab suit entered. He took Mai's vital signs while the nurse gave her ice chips. The doctor looked at Naru and said, "Taniyama-san seems to be recovering well, a couple more days in here and a bed rest will get her back to her health. Also, make sure she doesn't do anything that will strain her body." Naru nodded and thanked the doctor. When the nurse left, Naru looked at Mai, waiting for her to speak.

"How long have I been here?" she asked.

"Almost two weeks," he said with no emotion showed.

"Two weeks?! What about the case?" Mai panicked, feeling as if she was slowing everyone down. She looked at her cup of ice chips, not knowing to say.

"Ayako was attacked and Masako almost, they're better now and currently staying at a hotel nearby," he told her. He then opened the book and flipped a few pages and reading something before he closed it and looked at Mai.

"What?"

"Kinuye and Kawanari, ring a bell?" he asked.

Mai looked up and nodded, "My dreams were about them and they were a couple who lived near the hot springs." Naru opened his book again and wrote things, "And?" Mai gulped and told Naru everything she knew before the nurse gave her pain meds and doze off. Naru sighed and closed his book before calling Lin and giving him the information he received from Mai. With the mention of Mai, Lin asked how she was doing and Naru told him what the doctor said. He then heard Bou-san in the back trying to get the phone from Lin when he heard him mention Mai's name. "Tell them they can visit tomorrow," Naru said and hung up.

_Mai's dream…_

_She was back in the hot spring and the woman was in there. The once clear blue water was now bloody red. She heard someone coming close and stepped back. She bumped into Gene, who seemed to be focused on something or someone. When Mai turned she saw him, her husband, he was limping, holding his right bleeding side. Mai saw the sadness in his eyes when he laid eyes on his beloved wife. He rushed to the water, to his dead wife, and cried in anguish. He held her there, crying his heart out, while he bled to death. He then heard people walking and talking to his way. _

"_Look at what we have here, the ninja and his dead wife."_

"_She was good past time, a fighter I might say."_

"_But she was worth it."_

_He kept quiet, building up his anger, and in a split second he was upon the two men who allegedly raped and killed his beloved. "I swear to Kami that I will rip your throat and send your soul to hell," he said while pulling out a knife. His quick movement made it easy for him to maneuver around them. He killed the first one with a stab on his heart. The second man, he felt like he should suffer. Knowing that he did not have enough time, knowing that he's dying, he quickly stabbed the man his knee. The man fell, crying out in pain, "Curse you," he whispered. In a split second, he felt pain on his crotch and saw his member stabbed. "That's for my wife," he pulled the knife and slit his throat, "and that's for my unborn child." He then collapsed because of blood loss, before drifting off to his death, he heard the guy say, "Revenge."_

* * *

><p>It's a bit short, but I'll have more chapters coming up in the next upcoming weeks.<p>

Comments? Suggestions? Corrections? Requests? Don't be shy!


End file.
